Best of You
by Milly Molly Mandy
Summary: A little story. Don't read if you don't like angst it definetely ain't cheerful! SJ


Best of you

**A/N Was listening to this Foo Fighters song (lyrics at the end of the fic) on the radio and I was hit with an idea. Anything to delay revising physics… Hope you like it! It's my first Sam/Jack fic, so any reviews are welcome. Though if you flame me I might write more :P**

Jack tried to stop Sam as she left his house. He tried to plead with her to be reasonable, but at the end of the day he knew she would not listen. The regulations they had set their lives by were pulling them against the direction they wished to go. He once would have responded the way she did, would have turned away from signs of affection when they got too close, but the past month had changed all that.

One drunken evening on an SG1 night out, Sam had come home with him, having drunk too much to be considered a safe road user. He had loved her before, but that night it had developed into something more. The weeks had followed, littered with nights spent holding her, days spent hiding their love. Today had changed all that.

Teal'c had walked into SG1's locker room to find them kissing passionately. While T himself would never do anything to jeopardise either career, Sam took it as a wake up call and had panicked. She had left as soon as their post-mission briefing was over, and he had half-expected her not to come round tonight.

But she had. Jack shook his head to try and make sense of what had just happened. She had come round to end it. She couldn't risk her own career, his career, and the fate of Earth. He thought she could be talked out of it. Had they not, after all, known all of this when they developed the relationship? She had shaken her head, despairing at his lack of acknowledgment.

"Jack, we can't do this. One of us would have to leave the Air Force." Her voice had wobbled as she had said it but it had grown stronger when he nodded.

"Neither of us are going to. The fate of Earth rests on our shoulders. SG1s shoulders. None of us can turn our backs now."

He had argued at her statements, pointing out that other SG teams existed, that SGC would go on, but she had not changed her mind. He had confessed that he loved her, and though she had cried, she still would not back down.

Sam had stepped towards the door and he moved to stop her. He had placed his hands on her shoulders and his eyes dared her to look away. She had stared into his dark brown orbs, glistening with his own tears, and saw the hurt she felt reflected in them. "Please don't make this harder" she had whispered.

"Why are you resisting?" he had whispered back. "Why can't you see what we have?" Her blue eyes had shone with the pain of a thousand tears, but still she had stepped back, out of his arms.

"If we see what we have then we must accept what we could lose. I can't do that Jack. Deep down, neither can you."

He had grown angry then; questioned her right to judge his emotions. He refused to give in, asking if she loved him. She had sobbed, averted her eyes, but he knew the answer already.

"I love you Sam. Why can't that be enough? Why can't you confess the pain you are going through?" She had shaken her head and stepped around him into the hallway and he had followed her, again challenging her to look into his eyes and still go ahead with her exit. She looked up into his but this time there was no pain in her own. Her bloodshot blue eyes were clouded as she shut out her emotions, willing him to do the same.

"So what? We carry on with our lives? I can't start again Sam."

Her voice had faltered as she worked on her response, whispering "We must."

He had pleaded then, trying to get her to undo what she had said. "I had faith in you Sam. I thought you had faith in me."

She had moved towards the door and opened it, allowing the cool night air to surround her.

"We can only be colleagues Sir. Someone else will get the best of you." Then she was gone.

_

* * *

_

_I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you_

_Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh..._

_Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh..._

_Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
You trust, you must  
Confess_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new_

_Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh..._


End file.
